Evening Sky
by WindSaseum
Summary: Luhan meninggalkan Sehun tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal, dan selama delapan tahun menghilang tanpa kabar akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali. Tetapi semuanya telah berubah, termasuk Sehun—sahabat masa kecilnya yang sangat ia sayangi. Another HunHan Fanfic
1. Prologue

**Title: Evening Sky**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

**Author: Wind Saseum**

**Cast: Sehun (EXO), Luhan (EXO), Other Cast**

Summary:

Luhan meninggalkan Sehun tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal, dan selama delapan tahun menghilang tanpa kabar akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali. Tetapi, semuanya telah berubah, termasuk Sehun—sahabat masa kecilnya yang sangat ia sayangi.

"_Luhan.." Gumam Sehun tanpa melirik luhan yang duduk disampingnya, matanya sibuk memperhatikan ribuan bintang diatas kepalanya. Luhan menatap sehun sembari tersenyum, "Ne, Sehun-ah?"_

"_berjanjilah padaku, kau tak akan pernah meninggalkanku." Sehun akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan yang masih tersenyum padanya. _

_Luhan tertawa kecil kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya keatas, menyaksikan bintang-bintang yang membentuk gugus-gugus yang unik. "ya, aku berjanji." Ucapnya pelan._

Janji itulah yang terus dipegang oleh Sehun, sampai akhirnya Luhan mengingkari janjinya—janjinya bersama Sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

-To Be Continue-


	2. Chapter 1 Apologize

**Title: Evening Sky**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

**Author: Wind Saseum**

**Cast: Sehun (EXO), Luhan (EXO), Other Cast**

Summary:

Luhan meninggalkan Sehun tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal, dan selama delapan tahun menghilang tanpa kabar akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali. Tetapi, semuanya telah berubah, termasuk Sehun—sahabat masa kecilnya yang sangat ia sayangi.

Note:

Annyeong, i'm back with another HunHan fanfic. ^^ karena ini fanfic multichapter pertama saseum, jadi maaf ya kl ceritanya gaje kayak authornya. LOL

Happy reading ^^

* * *

**Evening Sky**

Chapter 1; Apologize

"_Luhan.." Gumam Sehun tanpa melirik luhan yang duduk disampingnya, matanya sibuk memperhatikan ribuan bintang diatas kepalanya. Luhan menatap sehun sembari tersenyum, "Ne, Sehun-ah?"_

"_berjanjilah padaku, kau tak akan pernah meninggalkanku." Sehun akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan yang masih tersenyum padanya._

_Luhan tertawa kecil kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya keatas, menyaksikan bintang-bintang yang membentuk gugus-gugus yang unik. "ya, aku berjanji." Ucapnya pelan. sehun tersenyum tipis sebelum ikut menatap bintang-bintang bersama luhan. Kedua anak laki-laki itu larut dalam keheningan, hanya suara angin dan jangkrik yang terdengar samar-samar di pendengaran kedua sahabat itu, sementara pikiran mereka melayang-layang dalam dunia mereka masing-masing._

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya, ia berusaha membuka matanya yang masih terasa berat kemudian menggosoknya pelan. jam masih menunjukan pukul 05.40 pagi, dan tak biasanya Sehun terbangun sepagi ini dihari minggu kalau bukan karena 'mimpi' itu.

"aish! Jinja.."gumam sehun pelan sambil memegang kepalanya yang pening kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi kemudian segera membasuh mukanya dengan air dingin lalu menatap bayangan dirinya di depan cermin. Tiba-tiba mimpi itu kembali berputar-putar di otak sehun—mimpi yang membawanya kembali mengingat masa kecilnya bersama Luhan. kenapa tiba-tiba mimpi itu datang padanya? Pertanyaan itu terus Sehun tanyakan dalam hati.

Sehun baru saja menuruni tangga ketika mendengar suara sang eomma dari luar rumah. Ia mengerutkan dahinya heran, tumben sekali eommanya sudah berada diluar rumah sepagi itu. Dengan raut waja penasaran, Sehun pun akhirnya memilih untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi melalui jendela rumahnya dan mendapati sang eomma sedang berbicara dengan seorang ahjuma berambut cokelat. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat ahjuma tersebut, sepertinya sosok sang ahjuma sangat familiar dengan sehun tetapi ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentang ahjuma tersebut sebelum seorang namja berambut merah muncul dibalik pungung sang ahjuma. Sehun tersendat kaget, jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika melihat sosok namja itu. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali seolah masih tidak percaya akan sosok yang dilihatnya itu dan seketika ia langsung teringat akan mimpinya semalam—mimpi yang mungkin adalah pertanda pertemuan sehun dan namja itu...

"Luhan."

* * *

**Luhan POV**

Udara yang dingin menyapaku ketika kakiku kulangkahkan menuju luar rumah. Aku tersenyum tipis sembari menatap sekelilingku, semuanya masih sama seperti dulu sebelum aku meninggalkan tempat ini, tak ada yang berubah. pandanganku kualihkan pada rumah bercat cokelat muda yang berada tepat di samping rumahku. Aku terdiam sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju rumah tersebut. hanya sekitar satu menit aku sudah berada di depan rumah itu dan mendapati eomma sedang berbicara dengan seorang ahjuma yang kukenal. Tanpa aba-aba, akupun langsung mendekati eomma kemudian membungkukan bada pada ahjuma itu sembari tersenyum.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Mrs. Oh!" sapaku yang langsung disambut senyum sumringah dari ahjuma itu—mrs. Oh.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Luhan! Astaga, aku tak menyangka kau sudah sebesar ini." mrs. Oh menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya sebelum menepuk-nepuk lenganku pelan diikuti dengan cengiran eomma. aku membalasnya dengan senyum lebar andalanku.

"lalu, bagaimana dengan Sehun? ah aku merindukan anak itu." Balas eomma tak kalah bersemangatnya. Aku kembali terdiam ketika mendengar nama itu—Sehun. Sudah lama sekali aku tak bertemu dengannya, dan aku sangat merindukannya. Apakah dia masih sama seperti dulu? atau dia sudah berubah?

"mungkin dia masih tidur."mrs. oh terkekeh pelan kemudian melanjutkan obrolannya dengan eomma.

Aku menerawang keadaan rumah itu, sebelum mataku menangkap sosok dibalik jendela rumah itu. mata kami beradu untuk beberapa lama, sebelum akhirnya sosok itu membalikkan badannya dan menghilang dari pengelihatanku. Sehun, melihat dari tatapannya akupun tahu bahwa saat ini dia membenciku.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Namja berambut soft pink itu menatap lurus ke arah jalanan yang sepi, sementara namja berambut merah hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Sudah sekitar sepuluh menit keduanya tenggelam dalam keheningan tanpa satupun yang memulai percakapan. Namja berambut merah menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap namja di sampingnya.

"umm, se-sehun-ah.." paggil namja berambut merah—Luhan pada namja berambut soft pink di sampingnya—Sehun. Luhan menunggu balasan dari sehun beberapa saat tetapi tak ada balasan apapun dari Sehun dan itu membuat luhan mendesah pelan sebelum kembali menundukkan kepalanya. "mianhae.."gumam luhan dengan suara pelan lebih seperti berbisik, tetapi sehun dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Lagi-lagi sehun hanya diam meskipun ada sesuatu yang berkecamuk dalam hati dan pikirannya. "kuharap kau mau memaafkanku, sehunah."tambah namja berambut merah itu lagi.

Perkataan Luhan tersebut membuat sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan beberapa saat sebelum kembali menatap jalanan di depannya. "untuk apa aku memaafkan seorang pembohong sepertimu?"

Luhan tersendat, tiba-tiba sesuatu yang hangat mulai menetes dari mata Luhan tetapi segera ditepis oleh jari-jari kurusnya. Ia tak pernah menyangka perkataan sehun tersebut akan menyakiti hatinya semudah itu. sejahat itukah sehun? atau, sejahat itukah Luhan dimata Sehun sekarang? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala luhan kala itu.

"ya, aku memang salah karena meninggalkanmu selama delapan tahun, tetapi aku punya alasan kenapa aku meninggalkanmu selama ini dan alasan itu tidak bisa kukatakan sekarang. Suatu saat nanti aku akan mengatakannya padamu. Percayalah padaku, sehun-ah." Suara luhan terdengar lirih, matanya kembali panas tetapi ia berusaha menahan cairan itu agar tidak keluar dari ujung matanya.

"dan berikan aku alasan mengapa aku harus mempercayaimu kali ini!" Nada suara sehun meninggi. Ia menatap luhan dengan tatapan dingin. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca kemudian menarik ujung bibirnya sehingga membentuk sebuah senyum simpul.

"maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tak memintamu untuk percaya padaku, sehun-ah." Gumam luhan masih dengan senyum simpulnya. Sehun mendecih pelan sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan luhan sendirian di teras rumah keluarga Oh tanpa berkata apapun. Air mata luhan tak bisa ia tahan lebih lama lagi, ia terisak dalam diam. "kau tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, sehun-ah.." ujar luhan ditengah isakannya.

Sehun berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya tanpa mempedulikan Mrs. Lu dan sang eomma yang menatapnya heran. namja itu membanting pintu kamarnya kuat tanpa mempedulikan sang eomma yang terdengar mengomel dari ruang tamu karena kelakuan sehun tersebut. ia berjalan kearah tempat tidur berspray putih miliknya dan duduk di ujung kasur itu, matanya menatap foto yang ia letakkan di meja samping tempat tidurnya—foto bersama luhan delapan tahun lalu, sebelum meraih foto berbingkai kayu itu dan melemparkannya kearah dinding dan membuat serpihan kaca bertebaran dimana-mana.

"kenapa kau tak menghilang selamanya dari hidupku?"

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Note:

Akhirnya chapter 1 yang gaje bin ajaib (?) selesai juga.. fyuhh

Maaf ya klo alur ceritanya aneh.. saseum udah ngedit chapter 1 ini berkali2 tapi mnurut saseum alurnya ttep aja aneh =="

Maaf juga klo ada Typo, kata2 yg gk masuk akal (?) danl lain sebagainya.. saseum juga manusia biasa TT TT

Okay, buat yang udah baca saseum minta komentarnya ya ^^

Gamsaaa~


	3. Chapter 2 Whisper

**Title: Evening Sky**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

**Author: Wind Saseum**

**Cast: Sehun (EXO), Luhan (EXO), Other Cast**

* * *

**Evening Sky**

Chapter 2; Whisper

Sehun POV

Aku berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor sekolahku yang masih sunyi sembari sesekali memijat kepalaku yang berdenyut-denyut. Aku tak menyangka pertemuanku dengan Luhan kemarin bisa membuatku tak bisa tidur semalaman. wajahnya yang getir itu selalu muncul setiap kali aku berusaha menutup mata dan perkataannya selalu terngiang-ngiang di otakku. Ah, kenapa aku tak bisa melepaskan orang itu dari pikiranku? Kau membencinya, sehun. dia telah membohongimu, ingat itu!

"sehun-ah!" seseorang menepuk pundakku sesaat setelah aku duduk di kursiku. Aku menoleh kearah orang itu sebelum tersenyum tipis padanya—Jongin. "ada apa dengan lingkaran hitam dibawah matamu itu?" Jongin terkekeh pelan lalu duduk di sebelahku.

"aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Aneh, biasanya kau tidak pernah seperti ini."ujar jongin yang masih terkekeh. Aku meliriknya sejenak kemudian mendesah pelan.

"aku tidak bisa menceritakannya padamu, mianhae." Gumamku sembari kembali tersenyum tipis. Jongin mengnggukkan kepalanya lalu menepuk-nepuk punggungku pelan.

Aku tak pernah menceritakan masalahku dengan Luhan pada siapapun—termasuk Jongin, sahabatku. Aku tak ingin orang-orang tahu kalau aku dan Luhan—si pembohong itu 'pernah' bersahabat.

"kau sudah tahu kalau hari ini kelas kita akan kedatangan murid baru?" tanya jongin disela-sela kegiatannya bermain psp.

"belum."balasku singkat sembari terus memijat kepalaku yang berdenyut-denyut.

"kalau tidak salah dia pindahan dari Cina." Kata jongin yang masih sibuk dengan pspnya.

Dengan cepat aku segera melirik jongin dengan ekspresi kaget. "cina?" Seketika pikiranku langsung tertuju pada sosok Luhan. apa mungkin dia adalah anak baru yang dimaksud jongin? Ah, jangan sampai itu terjadi. aku tak ingin melihat dia berkeliaran di sini.

"ya, kalau tidak salah namanya—"jongin tak meneruskan kalimatnya ketika Mr. Choi memasuki kelas kemudian berdiri di depan kelas dengan kaca mata bergagang hitamnya.

"seperti yang kalian ketahui, hari ini akan ada siswa baru di kelas kita." Ucap yang langsung disambut riuh oleh seisi kelas—kecuali aku. aku menatap pintu kelas yang terbuka dengan seksama, menunggu seseorang muncul dari balik pintu itu dan kuharap orang itu bukan

"Luhan" bisikku pelan.

* * *

Normal POV

"Annyeonghaseyo, cheoneun Luhan imnida." Luhan tersenyum lebar sesaat setelah memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas. Namja berambut merah itu senang karena teman-teman barunya menyambutnya dengan hangat, tetapi semuanya seketika berubah ketika ia mendapati sehun yang menatap Luhan dengan tatapan dingin—tatapan yang tidak disukainya.

"Luhan, kau boleh duduk di samping Kyungsoo." Ujar mr. Choi kemudian menunjuk ke arah kursi kosong di samping seorang namja bermata bulat yang tersenyum pada Luhan. ia pun mengangguk pelan dan berjalan kearah namja bernama Kyungsoo itu sementara mata Luhan masih menatap sehun yang sudah mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Luhan mendesah pelan sebelum duduk disamping kyungsoo.

'_sehun, apa kau bisa tersenyum padaku sekali saja?'_ batin luhan.

* * *

Luhan terdiam ketika kyungsoo membawanya ke salah satu meja di kantin itu. ia menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika namja berambut soft pink yang duduk disamping namja berkulit gelap itu menatapnya dingin seperti biasa dan dengan ekspresi yang menunjukkan bahwa namja itu tidak suka akan kehadiran Luhan disana.

"Luhan, ini Jongin dan ini Sehun." kyungsoo tersenyum lebar pada luhan.

"ah, n-ne. Salam kenal." Ucap luhan sedikit terbata kemudian duduk disamping kyungsoo—berhadapan dengan Sehun yang masih memasang ekspresi tidak sukanya.

"kudengar kau pernah tinggal di korea beberapa tahun lalu." Gumam jongin sebelum kembali mengunyah spagettinya. Luhan tersenyum tipis kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"ya, delapan tahun lalu." Balas luhan dengan suara pelan.

"lalu, apa disini kau bertemu dengan teman-teman lamamu?" pertanyaan kyungsoo tersebut membuat luhan tersendat. Ia kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu melirik sehun yang juga terlihat kaget dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"tidak." Jawaban luhan itu membuat sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dibaca oleh Luhan.

"hm mungkin saja mereka juga bersekolah disini." Kata jongin yang langsung diikuti anggukan cepat dari kyungsoo.

Luhan menatap jari-jarinya yang kurus sebelum kembali mengeluarkan senyum tipisnya. "ya, mungkin saja."

Tak berapa lama sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan jongin yang menatap sehun heran, sementara luhan hanya menarik nafasnya pelan.

"dia kenapa?"

"entahlah, dia aneh sejak tadi pagi."

* * *

Langit sudah berwarna jingga ketika luhan menyusuri jalanan sunyi menuju rumahnya. mata cokelatnya memandang kosong ke depan sementara pikirannya kembali melayang-layang ke masa lalunya yang indah bersama Sehun. Namja _Chinese_ itu kemudian tersenyum miris ketika akhirnya ia menyadari semuanya telah berubah—termasuk Sehun.

Luhan mendesah pelan lalu mendongakkan kepalanya keatas. Langit jingga tadi perlahan mulai berubah menjadi gelap. segurat senyum tipis terukir di wajah tirusnya ketika dua iris mata cokelatnya menatap bintang-bintang yang mulai bermuculan dan tiba-tiba sosok itu kembali lewat di pikiran Luhan.

"sehun-ah, apa kau juga masih menyukai langit malam seperti dulu?" suaranya bergetar kemudian setetes cairan hangat jatuh dari ujung mata indahnya. Namja itu langsung menepis cairan hangat itu lalu mempercepat langkahnya tetapi entah apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya kala itu. sesuatu dalam tubuhnya membuat Luhan sulit untuk mengontrol keseimbangannya dan akhirnya namja itu terjatuh, badannya yang kurus menyentuh aspal jalan yang dingin.

"tidak lagi..." Luhan berusaha bangkit tetapi otot dan tulangnya seperti tak mampu lagi bergerak, pandangannya mulai buram dan sebelum pandangannya menjadi gelap, ia melihat sosok itu—Sehun.

Cahaya terang dari lampu kamar langsung menyapa luhan ketika namja itu membuka matanya. Ia menatap ke sekeliling dan mendapati dirinya telah berada di kamarnya. Luhan kembali mengingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya beberapa saat lalu, dan sosok sehun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin langsung hinggap diotak Luhan.

'_Apakah Sehun yang membawaku kesini?' _Luhan bertanya dalam hatinya sembari berharap bahwa itu benar-benar sehun.

"Luhan, kau sudah sadar? Ah syukurlah." Gumam wanita berambut cokelat yang langsung mengelus kepala luhan lembut.

"apa yang terjadi?"suara luhan terdengar parau sambil menatap wanita berambut cokelat di sampingnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"tadi kau pingsan di jalan dan polisi patroli yang membawamu kesini." Balasan dari wanita berambut cokelat itu membuat luhan terdiam. hatinya berkedut-kedut dan menciptakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

'_ya, mana mungkin sehun menolong orang yang dibencinya.'_

* * *

Sehun POV

Angin malam langsung menerpaku lembut ketika aku membuka pintu balkon di kamarku. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku sehingga mataku dapat melihat ribuan bintang diatas kepalaku dan tiba-tiba sosok luhan yang tergeletak di jalan tadi hinggap di pikiranku. Apakah tidak apa-apa aku meninggalkannya di jalan seperti tadi? Apa dia baik-baik saja sekarang? Ah, apa yang kupikirkan! Dia sakit atau mati sekalipun itu bukan urusanku! Sudahlah sehun, jangan memikirkan orang itu lagi. kau membencinya bukan?

Aku baru saja menutup pintu balkon ketika kudengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Aku mendesah pelan sebelum berjalan menuju pintu kemudian membukanya dan mendapati eomma yang langsung tersenyum padaku.

"Sehun-ah, tolong antarkan sup ayam ini pada Luhan. eomma dengar dia sedang sakit jadi—"

"aku sangat lelah, eomma. Aku ingin istirahat." Aku memotong kalimat eomma cepat kemudian memasang ekspresi malas sementara eomma mendesah pelan lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. tangannya memegang mangkok besar bertutup kaca berisi sup yang sepertinya masih hangat itu.

"cepat antarkan sup ini atau eomma akan memotong uang jajanmu!" ancam eomma. Aku memutar bola mataku malas dan mengambil mangkok besar itu dengan terpaksa.

Bisakah aku tidak bertemu dengan Luhan sehari saja?

Hanya sekitar beberapa menit aku sudah berada di depan pintu rumah keluarga Lu. aku terdiam untuk beberapa lama sebelum memutuskan untuk menekan bel dan tak lama terdengar sahutan dari dalam rumah kemudian seseorang akhirnya membuka pintu rumah bercat putih itu. seorang ajhuma berambut cokelat tersenyum lebar di balik pintu, matanya terlihat berbinar ketika melihat kedatanganku.

"Sehun-ah, ada apa malam-malam seprti ini datang kemari?" tanya ahjuma yang tak lain adalah mrs. Lu—eomma Luhan.

"eomma menyuruhku mengantarkan sup ini untuk Luhan." aku tersenyum tipis sembari menyodorkan mangkok besar yang sedari tadi kupegang pada mrs. Lu dan langsung diraih olehnya sembari membalas senyumanku.

"terima kasih, sehun-ah. Oh apa kau tidak keberatan untuk masuk dan menunggu sebentar? Ada yang mau kutitipkan untuk eomma-mu." Mrs. Lu mempersilahkan aku masuk dengan membuka pintu rumahnya lebih lebar. Aku menarik nafas pelan dan dengan terpaksa meng-iyakan permintaan mrs. Lu.

Suasana hangat dari rumah keluarga Lu itu langsung menyapaku ketika aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang tamu. Mataku menerawang seisi rumah dengan seksama, ya tidak ada yang berubah sejak terakhir kali aku kesini. Foto-foto yang terpajang rapih di dinding rumah serta perabotan-perabotannya masih di tempat yang sama. aku tersenyum kecil, entah mengapa aku sangat merindukan rumah ini.

"Sehun, apa aku bisa meninggalkanmu sebentar?" pertanyaan mrs. Lu itu langsung membuyarkan pikiranku. aku mengangguk sembari tersenyum padanya, ahjuma itu pun segera pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di ruang tamu.

Aku serasa tidak percaya bisa berada di rumah Luhan—orang yang sangat kubenci saat ini. tetapi suasana rumah itu membuatku melupakan kebencianku pada luhan selama beberapa saat.

Mataku masih menerawang isi rumah itu sebelum pandanganku tertuju pada salah satu pintu yang terbuka di samping tempatku duduk—kamar luhan. aku tidak tau apa yang merasukiku kala itu sehingga aku mulai melangkah menuju kamar itu dan mendapati sosok luhan yang sedang tertidur di kasur berspray biru mudanya. aku menatap luhan dalam diam, ternyata dia tak jauh berbeda sejak terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya, bahkan sekarang dia lebih terlihat tampan walaupun dengan wajah pucat dan pipinya yang terlihat tirus. aku tak menyangka orang berwajah innocent seperti ini adalah seorang pembohong.

"apa salahku padamu, luhan?"bisikku pelan. mataku masih menatap sosok luhan yang tertidur di depanku. "kau membuatku membencimu seperti ini." aku memejamkan mataku sejenak sebelum keluar dari kamar itu dan menuju ruang tamu.

Beberapa saat kemudian mrs. Lu kembali dan memberikanku beberapa dus kue yang telah diikat rapih dengan pita merah. Kami bercakap-cakap beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Mrs, lu mengantarkanku sampai di depan pintu, akupun membungkuk padanya kemudian membalikkan badan berniat untuk kembali ke rumah, tetapi aku membalikkan badan sesaat sebelum mrs. Lu menutup pintu rumahnya.

"ah, mrs. Lu, kalau boleh tau, Luhan sedang sakit apa?" pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba keluar dari mulutku. Entahlah, sepertinya tubuh dan otakku memiliki pemikiran sendiri kali itu.

Mrs. Lu tersenyum tipis. "hanya kelelahan saja. Besok dia pasti sudah sehat kembali." Aku terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya berpamitan pada mrs. Lu dan berjalan menuju rumahku.

Apa yang terjadi padamu sehun? bukankah kau membenci orang yang bernama Luhan? lalu kenapa kau bertanya hal itu pada mrs. Lu? Apa kau mengkhawatirkan Luhan?

"aish!" aku mengacak-ngacak rambutku frustasi dengan tangan kananku sementara tangan kiriku membawa kotak kue yang diberikan oleh mrs. Lu. Aku menarik nafas panjang lalu membuangnya perlahan kemudian segera masuk ke rumahku.

* * *

Normal POV

Air mata menetes di pelipis luhan ketika ia mebuka matanya perlahan. ia mendengar semuanya—dua kalimat yang dikatakan sehun dengan jelas. Hatinya kembali berkedut-kedut ketika kedua kalimat itu kembali terngiang di pikirannya.

"Sehun-ah.."gumamnya pelan, sangat pelan hingga hanya luhan yang dapat mendengarnya. bibir pucat luhan bergetar, sementara air mata semakin deras keluar dari kedua iris matanya. Ia ingin sekali memeluk sehun dan menceritakan 'semuanya', tetapi ia belum siap. Ia tak ingin sehun semakin membencinya jika luhan menceritakan yang sebenarnya terjadi.

-To be continue-

* * *

Note:

Fyuh~ akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga dengan kegajean dimana-mana =="

Mian ya klo alurnya kcpetan + chapternya kpendekan saseum bkin chapter ini di mobil jd rada ga konsen tambah lg saseum ga smpet edit lg TT TT

Trakhir, gamsa yang udh nyemptin baca sm review ya ^^ saseum terhura krna bnyk yg nungguin ff saseum ini hiks hiks... review chingu2 sekalian bkin saseum smangat buat lanjutin ff ini ^^ oh ya, yg mau ksih ide dipersilahkan kok ^^

Sekali lagi.. gamsaaaaa~~~~ ^^)/


	4. Chapter 3 That feeling, Hurt

**Title: Evening Sky**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

**Author: Wind Saseum**

**Cast: Sehun (EXO), Luhan (EXO), Other Cast**

* * *

**Evening Sky**

Chapter 3; That feeling, hurt

Sehun POV

Aku tak tahu sejak kapan Jongin dan Luhan menjadi sangat dekat seperti sekarang. Bahkan aku lebih sering melihan Jongin bersama Luhan daripada bersama Kyungsoo—sahabat baiknya sejak masih di sekolah menengah pertama. Aku memicingkan mataku ketika melihat Jongin dan Luhan berjalan bersama menuju kantin, mereka berdua terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Aku baru saja mau mengikuti dua orang itu sebelum seseorang menepuk pundakku kuat dan membuatku kaget. "ya! sehun-ah, kenapa kau hanya berdiri saja disini? Apa kau tidak lapar?" kyungsoo menyegir lebar.

"asih, aku baru saja mau pergi ke kantin." Ujarku lalu berjalan menuju kantin yang berada di ujung koridor sekolahku sementara kyungsoo berjalan di sampingku sambil mengumamkan lagu yang aku sendiri tidak tau lagu apa. "kyungsoo..."panggilku tanpa melirik kearah namja bermata bulat itu.

"hm?"

"akhir-akhir ini kulihat Jongin selalu bersama Luhan." aku berusaha memasang ekspresi cool andalanku.

"lalu?"

Aku memutar bola mataku lalu memukul punggung kyungsoo dan berhasil membuat namja itu meringis kesakitan. "apa ada sesuatu diantara mereka berdua? Maksudku—" tawa kyungsoo pecah dan itu membuatku mengerutkan dahiku bingung.

"sehun-ah, jangan bilang kalau kau cemburu!"kyungsoo masih larut dalam tawanya. Aku mendengus kesal lalu kembali memukul punggung kyungsoo untuk kedua kalinya. Cemburu? Untuk apa? Cih.

"jangan asal bicara!" ucapku dengan nada kesal tetapi kyungsoo seolah tidak mempedulikanku.

"siapa yang kau sukai? Jongin? Atau jangan-jangan Luhan?" lagi-lagi namja disampingku ini membuat darahku mendidih. Aku memberikan _deathglare_ padanya dan itu sukses membuatnya terdiam.

"uh ehm, mereka berdua mengambil klub yang sama untuk semester ini."

"klub?"

"yup! klub musik. Aku bingung kenapa Jongin mau masuk klub musik padahal suaranya itu seperti kodok yang sedang flu kalau bernyanyi." Gumam kyungsoo yang saat itu sibuk mengelus punggungnya, aku terkekeh seraya mengangguk setuju.

sekelebat memori masa laluku tiba-tiba kembali muncul di otakku, ya aku ingat, Luhan memang sangat suka bernyanyi. Suaranya yang lembut selalu membuatku tenang ketika mendengarnya, bahkan dulu aku iri kenapa aku tidak memiliki suara seindah luhan, tetapi sekarang? Jangankan mendengar suaranya, melihat wajahnya saja aku sudah muak—ya, muak.

* * *

**A**ku baru saja menyelesaikan tugas tambahan dari Mr. Choi ketika aku mendengar suara orang yang sedang bernyanyi dari arah ruang musik. suara itu— suara yang kukenal, Suara yang dulu selalu membuatku tenang ketika mendengarkannya tetapi kini menjadi suara yang sangat menggangu bagi indera pendengaranku—suara luhan. Aku berjalan cepat ketika akan melewati ruangan musik, tetapi entah apa yang terjadi padaku, aku malah memperlambat laju langkahku dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu ruangan musik tersebut.

Jongin duduk di salahsatu kursi di samping jendela, ia memperhatikan luhan sembari tersenyum sementara luhan berdiri tak jauh dari namja berkulit gelap itu. Luhan memejamkan matanya, bibir pink pucatnya melantunkan sebuah lagu, _Broken Vow—_lagu yang sering ia nyanyikan dulu. siluet jingga dari luar jendela membuat wajah luhan terlihat berkilau, dan entah mengapa pemandangan itu membuatku terdiam beberapa saat—menikmati? Ah apa yang kau pikirkan sehun? kau mulai menyukainya? Tidak mungkin!

"sehun-ah!"suara berat itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku kembali tersadar dan mendapati Jongin yang menatapku bingung sementara luhan menatapku dengan tatapan kaget seperti biasa.

"kenapa kau berdiri saja disitu? Ayo masuk. Kau harus mendengar Luhan bernyanyi." Jongin menarik tanganku. Aku mendengus kesal lalu melepaskan tangan jongin yang menggenggam pergelangan tanganku. Namja berkulit gelap itu mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

Mataku bertemu dengan dua iris _Nut-brown_ Luhan. sekelebat ketakutan bercampur keterkejutan terlihat jelas disana. "untuk apa aku mendengarkan dia bernyanyi? Tidak ada untungnya bagiku."

"ya! sehun-ah, kau harus mendengarkannya dulu. kau tak akan menyesal."jongin kembali menarik tanganku namun kali ini lebih kuat sementara aku hanya bergeming sebelum akhirnya aku kembali melepaskan genggaman jongin.

"aku akan menyesal jika mendengarkannya bernyanyi." Ucapku ketus kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa melirik luhan dan Jongin—meninggalkan mereka bedua disana.

Lagi-lagi sesuatu terjadi padaku—sesuatu yang membuatku memilih untuk berdiri di samping pintu ruang musik tersebut dalam diam—mencoba mendengarkan percakapan Jongin dan Luhan di dalam sana.

"Luhan"panggil jongin.

"hm?"

"apa kau mengenal sehun sebelumnya?" aku membulatkan mataku ketika mendengar namaku disebut oleh Jongin. Luhan hanya diam, tak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin tersebut. "kau mengenalnya. Benar kan, Luhan?"

"ya."

* * *

Normal POV

"Ya." Suara luhan sedikit bergetar. Namja berambut merah itu menunduk sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap jongin lalu tersenyum pada namja berkulit gelap itu.

Sebenarnya Luhan tak ingin mengatakan hal itu pada siapapun karena ia tahu sehun tidak akan menyukainya jika ada orang yang tahu bahwa keduanya pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya. Tetapi namja itu tidak memiliki pilihan lain, batinnya tersiksa jika harus berpura-pura tidak mengenal Sehun.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bersikap seolah-olah kau tak mengenalnya?"

Luhan tersenyum tipis, matanya mulai berair tetapi ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis di depan Jongin. "karena, aku tak ingin semua orang tahu kalau Sehun pernah bersahabat dengan seorang pembohong sepertiku."

Jongin terhenyak, mata _velvety_nya menatap Luhan yang berdiri satu meter di depannya. Ia dapat menangkap kegetiran di sorot mata dan ekspresi wajah Luhan.

Suasana menjadi hening untuk beberapa saat. Luhan termenung, bayang-bayang masa lalunya kembali berputar-putar di kepalanya, sementara jongin masih terhenyak, sebelum ia memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan di ruangan itu.

"Luhan, aku tidak akan bertanya apa masalahmu dengan Sehun, tetapi... yang aku tahu, kau sangat menyayanginya, bukan begitu?" senyum tipis terukir di wajah jongin. Luhan membalas senyuman jongin dengan senyum tipis kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya dalam diam.

Tangan jongin menarik luhan dan membawanya kedalam pelukan namja pemilik _velvety_ itu. Luhan hanya diam kemudian membalas pelukan jongin. "jongin, apa menurutmu sehun akan memaafkanku?"

"ya, tentu saja." Jongin menepuk punggung luhan pelan.

"aku siap mendengarkan ceritamu kapan saja, Luhan."

* * *

Angin musim semi yang dingin tak membuat Sehun beranjak dari tempatnya. Namja itu duduk diatas atap rumahnya sembari memeluk kedua kakinya di depan dadanya seolah tak menghiraukan tubuhnya yang mulai menggigil kedinginan. Kedua iris _hazel _milikn namja itu menatap kosong langit malam diatas kepalanya—tak ada bintang, hanya awan abu-abu tebal yang menutupi langit malam itu. Sehun mendesah pelan, percakapan Luhan dan Jongin tadi sore terus mengusiknya dan membuat perasaannya semakin campur aduk. Ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri, ia berusaha mencari tahu tetapi ia tak pernah menemukan jawabannya.

Luhan—ia membenci namja _chinese_ itu, tetapi secara bersamaan hatinya selalu menerima rasa sakit yang luar biasa jika ia berusaha mengatakan kata benci itu untuk luhan, dan percakapan Luhan dan Jongin itu semakin membuat sehun bingung.

"_...aku tahu, kau sangat menyayanginya, bukan begitu?"_ pertanyaan itu kembali terngiang di pikiran sehun.

Jauh—jauh sebelum Jongin menanyakan hal itu pada Luhan, Sehun sudah mengetahui jawabannya—ia tahu Luhan sangat menyayanginya. Sehun—batinnya sangat senang akan hal itu, tetapi lagi-lagi Memori menyakitkan yang diberikan Luhan dulu selalu berhasil menghancurkan segalanya—rasa senangnya dan juga—rasa sayangnya terhadap Luhan.

"_...apa menurutmu sehun akan memaafkanku?"_

Pertanyaan itu juga sering Sehun pertanyakan dalam hatinya. apa dia dapat memaafkan Luhan? entahlah, jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu masih sangat buram bagi Sehun.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan setiap kali kata 'benci' itu keluar dari mulutnya? Sehun masih tak mengerti mengapa rasa sakit itu selalu menggerogoti hatinya. apa rasa sayangnya untuk luhan masih tersisa? Ah, entah.

"Luhan..." Bisik sehun pelan. tiba-tiba sesuatu menyeruak dalam hatinya ketika nama itu terlontar dari bibir tipisnya. Pertanyaan baru kembali muncul di pikirannya saat itu "apa aku harus membencimu selamanya?"

Sehun mendesah pelan sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam rumah tanpa menyadari sepasang _Nut-Brown_ memperhatikannya dari kejauhan.

* * *

"Luhan."

Luhan menoleh ke arah suara lembut tersebut lalu mengeluarkan senyum simpulnya. "mama.." gumam luhan pelan, tangannya memegang bagian sebelah kanan atas perutnya yang terasa nyeri sembari meringis kesakitan.

"bagaimana keandaanmu, sayang?" tanya Mrs. Lu—si pemilik suara lembut tadi namun hanya dibalas dengan gelengan pelan dari Luhan.

Mrs. Lu mengelus kepala luhan lembut, matanya yang berkaca-kaca memandangi sang anak yang terlihat menahan rasa sakitnya. "Luhan, apa benar tidak apa-apa? Apa tidak sebaiknya kita kembali ke Cina bersama baba?" suara terdengar lirih, tetes demi tetes air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipi wanita itu.

"mama, percayalah padaku, semua akan baik baik saja." Luhan menyapu air mata sang mama dengan jari-jarinya, kemudian kembali tersenyum. "Aku akan baik baik saja." Lanjut luhan sebelum kembali meringis ketika sakit di bagian atas perutnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

* * *

Sehun menatap kursi kosong di samping kyungsoo—kursi yang biasanya di tempati luhan beberapa saat sebelum Mrs. Choi masuk dan berdiri di depan kelas. Pria itu memperhatikan seisi kelas sejenak kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"aku mempunyai kabar untuk kalian semua..." Suara berbisik langsung memenuhi seisi kelas ketika kalimat itu dilontarkan oleh Mrs. Choi. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya, saat itu pandangannya langsung tertuju pada kursi kosong disamping kyungsoo.

"Luhan, saat ini dia dirawat di rumah sakit."

Sehun terhenyak kaget. "Luhan?"

Jongin melirik sehun yang masih memasang wajah kaget di sampingnya lalu tersenyum tipis. "kau mengkhawatirkannya 'kan, sehun?" bisik Jongin pelan, sangat pelan hingga sehun tak dapat mendengarnya.

TBC –

* * *

Annyeong~ chapter 3 akhirnya selesai kekeke

Mian klo chapter ini kependekan TT TT saseum baru aj pulang dr acara kluarga jd bkin chap ini buru-buru Mian jga kl chap ini membingungkan, saseum sengaja hehehe

Sehunnya knapa? Luhannya sakit apa?

Tungguin aja next chapter yaw wkwk

Oh iya, gamsa buat smua yang udh nympetin Review ff gaje ini /bow/

See u on the next chapter~ ^^)/


	5. Chapter 4 Forgiveness?

**Title: Evening Sky**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

**Author: Wind Saseum**

**Cast: Sehun (EXO), Luhan (EXO), Other Cast**

* * *

**EVENING SKY**

Chapter 4; Forgiveness?

Kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran seperti hujan pink itu menjadi salah satu hiburannya selama Luhan dirawat di rumah sakit. Dua iris _nut-brownnya_ memperhatikan kelopak demi kelopak yang terbang dibawa angin kemudian mendesah pelan. Sudah enam hari Luhan menempati ruangan putih berbias biru muda itu, dan selama itu Sehun tak pernah datang menjenguknya. Hanya Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang selalu berusaha menyempatkan menengoknya disela-sela kegiatan kedua temannya itu. Luhan kemudian tersenyum miris, ia sangat berharap Sehun mau datang walaupun hanya sekedar menengoknya tanpa berkata apapun, tetapi Luhan tahu harapannya itu tak akan mungkin terkabul. Sehun Membencinya—mana mungkin namja itu peduli pada keadaan luhan saat ini?

Luhan masih hanyut dalam lamunannya sebelum seseorang membuka pintu dan langsung membuyarkan pikirannya. Mata sendunya menangkap sosok wanita berambut cokelat yang berjalan menghampirinya seraya tersenyum sendu.

"Luhan, bagaimana keadaanmu?" wanita itu duduk di samping luhan, jari-jari lentiknya mengelus tangan kurus nan pucat milik luhan—anaknya.

"baik, _mama_."Luhan tersenyum lebar, berusaha menunjukkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Mrs. Lu menunduk sejenak sebelum akhirnya menatap mata Luhan dalam. "Empat bulan lagi." suara wanita itu terdengar lirih, air mata terlihat menggumpal di mata wanita itu.

luhan masih tersenyum, jari-jari kurusnya diselipkan diantara jari-jari lentik sang _mama_. " _mama_, aku sudah siap apapun yang akan terjadi padaku empat bulan kedepan. _Mama_ tenang saja." Nada suara luhan terdengar getir. sesuatu menggerogoti hatinya saat itu.

"_mama_ belum siap kehilanganmu, Luhan." Tangis Mrs. Lu pecah seketika. Air matanya membasahi pipi wanita itu dengan derasnya, dan itu membuat air mata luhan ikut menetes. Entahlah, belakangan ini air mata luhan seperti tidak pernah absen membanjiri pipi tirus nan pucatnya.

"aku tahu _mama_, aku tahu." Luhan mendekap tubuh sang _mama_. Namja itu berusah menghentikan air matanya, tetapi sialnya Luhan tak pernah berhasil. Air matanya semakin deras ketika bayangan _Mama, baba_, dan Sehun terlintas di pikiran Luhan. Sebenarnya Luhan juga belum siap meninggalkan ketiga orang tersebut—terlebih Sehun. ia belum siap 'pergi' jika sehun belum memaafkannya.

"Luhan, _Mama_ akan berusaha mencari orang yang mau mendonorkan hatinya untukmu." Perkataan sang mama membuat luhan terkesiap. Ia melepaskan pelukan sang mama lalu menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan terkejut.

"_mama_, itu sudah tidak mungkin lagi. aku sudah tidak mungkin menerima transplantasi dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini." luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar.

"Masih bisa, walaupun kemungkinan akan berhasil hanya 15%, tetapi sekecil apapun kemungkinannya, itu berarti masih ada kesempatan untuk sembuh."

Luhan tertegun. Jari-jarinya mengelus bagian kiri atas perutnya, ia tidak yakin akan apa yang dikatakan oleh sang _mama_, tetapi bayangan Sehun kembali muncul. Luhan tertegun beberapa lama.

"kau mau 'kan, sayang?"

Luhan kembali menatap sang _mama_ sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengangguk pelan. ia ingin sembuh, ia ingin bersama dengan orang-orang yang ia sayangi lebih lama lagi.

"_mama_, boleh aku minta satu hal?"

* * *

Sehun hanya menatap spagettinya tanpa menyentuhnya sama sekali dan itu membuat jongin dan kyungsoo mengernyit heran.

"Sehun-ah.."kyungsoo menepuk bahu sehun pelan. namja berambut soft pink itu melirik kyungsoo sejenak sebelum kembali menatap spagettinya kembali.

Sesuatu mengusik pikiran sehun beberapa hari ini dan sesuatu itu adalah dia—Luhan. sehun semakin tak mengerti apa yang ia rasakan kala itu, di satu sisi ia mengakui kalau sebenarnya ia mengkhawatirkan luhan, tetapi di sisi lain rasa bencinya seolah memaksa sehun untuk tidak mempedulikan namja chinese itu.

"Luhan akan keluar dari rumah sakit hari ini. kau tenang saja." Jongin tersenyum lebar. Sontak sehun langsung menoleh ke arah si pemilik _velvety_ itu dengan mata membulat diikuti dengan senyum lebar kyungsoo.

"sudahlah sehun, kau jangan menyiksa diri lagi seperti ini. aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkan Luhan—sahabat masa kecilmu itu."ucap jongin. Aneh, biasanya emosi sehun akan segera terpancing jika ia mendengar kata-kata _Luhan—sahabat masa kecilmu_, tetapi kali ini berbeda. ia merasa...senang?

Sehun menghela nafasnya panjang tanpa membalas perkataan jongin. "kami tau masalahmu dengannya, sehun. Luhan menceritakannya pada kami kemarin." Gumam kyungsoo dengan nada lembut.

"apa yang dia katakan pada kalian berdua?"akhirnya sehun bersua.

"semuanya.."jongin menjeda perkataannya sebelum melanjutkannya lagi."...termasuk janji di masa kecil itu."

Sehun kembali diam. Luhan telah menceritakan semuanya pada kedua sahabatnnya itu, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak protes akan hal tersebut, dan saat itu juga sehun menyadari satu hal—ia kembali membuka hatinya untuk Luhan. ia membenci Luhan—sangat membenci luhan, tetapi entah sejak kapan rasa rindu dan sayangnya perlahan mulai menghapus kebencian itu meskipun belum sepenuhnya terhapus. Setetes air mata keluar dari ujung matanya—mewakili kepedihan serta kerinduannya selama bertahun-tahun.

"sehun, kami tahu kalau 'janji' itu sangat berarti besar untukmu dan orang yang sangat kau sayangi yang mengingkarinya. Tetapi kau lihat sekarang, dia telah kembali bukan? Harusnya kau senang akan hal itu karena dia sudah membayarkan kesalahannya dengan kembali lagi ke sini."ujar kyungsoo panjang lebar. Namja bermata bulat itu memang adalah orang yang paling bijak diantara Sehun dan Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum getir, ia menatap Jongin dan kyungsoo secara bergantian kemudian tersenyum lebar—senyum tulus yang kemudian menggantikan senyum getirnya. "ya, kalian benar. terima kasih" setetes air mata kembali menetes tetapi segera ditepis oleh tangannya.

* * *

Langit malam telah menggantikan tahta sang jingga. ribuan bintang kembali membentuk gugus-gugus unik yang indah, sementara sang rembulan membagikan cahaya lembutnya. Luhan berdiri di balkon kamarnya, sweater merah tebal membungkus tubuh ringkih nan pucatnya. Angin musim semi menerpa wajah Luhan lembut—ia tersenyum. Kedua iris _nut-brownya_ menatap rumah bercat cokelat muda di samping rumahnya. luhan mendesah pelan ketika melihat kamar sehun yang gelap tanpa cahaya apapun di dalamnya—sehun pasti tidak berada di rumah. Ia mendesah lagi sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kearah langit malam diatas kepalanya. Kali ini langit malam terlihat lebih indah dari malam-malam sebelumnya—seperti sedang tersenyum pada luhan? luhan terkekeh pelan ketika ia mulai berfantasi seperti anak kecil.

"Luhan.." fantasi luhan terhenti ketika suara itu menyeruak di indera pendengarannya. Suara yang sangat ia kenal—suara yang sangat ia rindukan. Dengan cepat luhan langsung menoleh ke arah suara itu dan mendapati sosok namja berambut soft pink dengan kulit putih porselen berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya—_Nut-brown_ dan _hazel_ bertemu. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, memastikan sosok yang mulai mendekatinya itu adalah 'dia'—Sehun.

"uhm.."Sehun mengelus tengkuknya canggung. Aneh, ia tak pernah secanggung ini sebelumnya. Semburat merah terlihat di pipi namja bertubuh tinggi itu ketika menyadari jaraknya dan Luhan hanya sekitar beberapa meter, sementara luhan masih terdiam—bingung,kaget, bercampur gembira menggerogoti hati dan pikiran Luhan. ia tidak bermimpi 'kan? Oh Sehun—orang yang membencinya kini berada di depannya?

"y-ya Se-sehun-ah?"luhan terbata. Kecanggungan Sehun seperti tertular pada namja berambut merah itu.

"uhm.. bagaimana keadaanmu?" sehun berjalan mendekati luhan dan tak berapa lama namja itu telah berdiri di samping Luhan.

"sudah lumayan membaik."jawab Luhan dengan suara pelan. Sehun mengangguk sebelum keduanya hanyut dalam diam, hanya suara angin yang samar-samar terdengar.

"**Sehun-ah" "Luhan"** ucap keduanya secara bersamaan, _Nut-brown_ dan _hazel_ kembali bertemu. Sorot mata keduanya memancarkan kerinduan yang tertahan.

"kau duluan saja." Sehun tersenyum tipis.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak. "Aku minta maaf. Aku tahu kau tak akan memaafkanku semudah itu tapi.." "Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Xiao Lu." Luhan tersendat ketika sehun memotong perkataannya. Nafasnya tiba-tiba menjadi tak beraturan, apa ini mimpi? Sehun memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya, lalu...namja itu berkata bahwa dia sudah memaafkan Luhan? Luhan masih terlihat kaget—ia masih sedikit tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Xiao Lu, aku sudah memaafkanmu." Sehun mengulang perkataannya, sorot mata dan ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia mengatakannya dengan Tulus.

Jantung Luhan berdegup kencang ketika sehun menatap kedalam matanya dan mempersempit jarak diantara keduanya dengan perlaha sehingga luhan dapat mendengar dan merasakan deru nafas sehun yang lembut dan tak lama kemudian bibir tipis sehun bertemu dengan bibir pink pucat Luhan.

Luhan POV

Aku membelalakkan mataku ketika merasakan bibir sehun mengecup bibirku lembut. Darahku berdesir sementara degup jantunggku semakin tak terkontrol. Apa ini mimpi? Jika memang benar, maka mimpi ini adalah mimpi yang paling indah yang pernah kualami. Tapi jika tidak, ini adalah kenyataan yang paling indah sepanjang hidupku dan aku tak ingin semua ini cepat berakhir.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya. Ia kembali menatap mataku kemudian menempelkan dahinya diatas dahiku kemudian mendekap wajahku dengan kedua tangannya. Jari-jarinya yang hangat mengelus pipiku lembut sebelum kembali mengecup bibirku selama beberapa saat. Aku meletakkan tanganku diatas tangannya—tak ingin kedua tangan hangat itu terlepas dari wajahku.

Tetapi rasa gembiraku perlahan mulai menghilang ketika otakku kembali teringat akan apa yang dikataka oleh doker sesaat sebelum aku meninggalkan rumah sakit.

"_kemungkinan transplantasi akan berhasil menurun menjadi 10%, dengan kondisimu yang sudah berada di stadium akhir, sangat tipis harapan untuk melakukan transplantasi."_

Aku merasakan kehampaan ketika sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan juga tangannya dari wajahku. Iris _hazel_nya menatapku dalam untuk kesekian kalinya. "Xiao Lu, apa kau mau berjanji satu hal padaku?"

Hatiku berkedut-kedut dan mataku tiba-tiba terasa panas. Entahlah, aku berfirasat bahwa sesuatu akan merenggut kebahagiaan yang baru aku dapatkan ini.

"berjanjilah padaku, kau tak akan meninggalkanku lagi."

Firasatku benar. ya Tuhan, kumohon jangan terjadi lagi.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah langit malam, bintang-bintang yang tadinya bertaburan dengan indahnya kini tertutupi dengan awan abu-abu tebal. Tubuhku bergetar dan air mata kembali mengalir. Ah, Luhan, kau menangis lagi.

"sehun-ah, aku tidak bisa." Suaraku lirih. Aku dapat melihat ekspresi sehun berubah dari ujung mataku—dingin.

Sehun mendecih lalu tertawa paksa. "harusnya aku tidak memaafkanmu dan meintamu untuk berjanji lagi padaku."

Aku masih menangis dalam diam. Sehun-ah, aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanmu lagi,karena aku akan meninggalkanmu—dalam waktu dekat. Aku—tak mau kejadian pahit dimasa kecil kita terulang kembali.

"maafkan aku Sehun-ah. Aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanmu lagi, tetapi aku punya alasan. Dan aku tahu kau tak mau mendengar alasanku." Aku terisak.

"kau benar." Sehun kembali mendecih sebelum membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarku. Aku menatap punggunya yang semakin menjauh, tetapi ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, melirikku dari ujung matanya kemudian membuka pintu kamarku. "Lupakan semua perkataanku tadi—dan ciuman itu. anggap aku tak berkata dan melakukan apapun padamu." Ujar sehun sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Isakanku semakin menjadi. Maafkan aku sehun, aku tidak bisa berjanji padamu dan maaf, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian tadi.

TBC –

* * *

Note:

Annyeong~ Gimana chapter 4 yang singkat ini? udah hampir menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan chingu2 sekalian kah? Hehehe kayaknya belum ya =="

Smoga di next chapter smua pertanyaan-pertanyaan chingu2 sekalian terjawab ya? hehehe

sebelumnya makasih udah ngikutin ff gaje saseum smpe chapter ini.. saseum terharu hiks hiks /nangis dipelukan Luhan/(?)... review2 chingu2 sekalian it penyemangat buat saseum

Ok, yg brsediah review diterima dengan senang hati kok hehehe

Mian klo chap ini masih banyak kekurangannya..

oh iya, saseum rencananya mau bkin ff BaekYeol Couple.. kl udh saseum publish jangan lupa dibaca ya? /puppy eyes/ wkwk

oke deh~~~ See ya on the next chapter ^^


	6. Chapter 5: The Reason

**Title: Evening Sky**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

**Author: Wind Saseum**

**Cast: Sehun (EXO), Luhan (EXO), Other Cast**

* * *

**EVENING SKY**

Chapter 5; The Reason

Luhan—namja pemilik nut-brown itu menatap bayangan dirinya yang dipantulkan oleh cermin besar di depannya. Ia tersenyum miris—miris melihat keadaannya saat itu. wajahnya yang pucat serta tubuhnya yang semakin kurus terlihat sangat mengenaskan di matanya sendiri, tetapi ia semakin miris ketika melihat keadaan di 'dalam' dirinya—penuh luka dan Sehun adalah penyebab semua luka itu.

Luhan pernah mencoba membenci Sehun, tetapi sekuat apapun ia mencoba untuk membenci Sehun ia tak akan pernah berhasil. Ia tak mempunyai alasan yang kuat untuk membenci Sehun karena ia tahu, apa yang dirasakan sehun lebih sakit dari apa yang ia rasakan.

"aku akan segera pergi...?"

Perasaan Luhan menjadi kacau ketika kata-kata itu terlontar dari bibir pink pucatnya. ia akan segera pergi—ya pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh, meninggalkan semuanya—meninggalkan sehun untuk kedua kalinya. Itulah yang membuat Luhan tak mau berjanji pada sehun lagi. Luhan Pasrah, ia pasrah harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Sehun akan lebih membencinya setelah itu—setelah ia pergi.

* * *

Hari itu adalah hari pertama Luhan kembali ke sekolah setelah pulang dari rumah sakit dan sekaligus merupakan hari terakhirnya disana. Luhan menggenggam erat secarik surat bersampul putih di tangannya seraya berjalan pelan menuju ruangan kepala sekolah. Sebenarnya Luhan merasa sangat berat hati ketika akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti sekolah. Ia baru saja merasakan kembali bagaimana menjadi siswa selama tiga bulan dan semuanya akan berakhir hari itu.

Mrs. Lu merangkul pundak Luhan kemudian tersenyum pada anak satu-satunya tersebut sebelum memasuki ruangan kepala sekolah bersama Luhan.

* * *

Ekspresi Jongin dan Sehun berubah seketika ketika mendengar perkataan kyungsoo.

"ji-jinja?" jongin mengguncangkan tubuh kyungsoo pelan dan langsung disertai anggukan cepat dari kyungsoo sementara sehun hanya diam.

"aku mendengarnya dari Mr. Choi." Jawab kyungsoo.

Sejenak mereka terdiam—sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing sebelum jongin memecah keheningan diantara mereka bertiga.

"sudah semakin dekat, ya?" jongin tersenyum tipis.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya lalu menatap jongin dengan tatapan bingung. "apa maksudmu?"

Pertanyaan sehun tersebut sontak langsung membuat Jongin dan kyungsoo kalap. Kedua namja itu memandangi satu sama lain kemudian mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah sehun yang masih memasang wajah bingung.

"uh, maksudku..."jongin kembali terdiam dan itu semakin membuat sehun bingung. Sehun bukanlah seseorang yang bodoh, ia tahu kedua sahabatnya itu menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Anak-anak." Seru mr. Choi yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di depan kelas bersama Luhan. Kyungsoo langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya sementara jongin bisa bernafas lega karena Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang wali kelas.

"mungkin sebagian dari kalian sudah mendengar bahwa Luhan hari ini akan berhenti dari sekolah ini." Mr. Choi melirik luhan yang tersenyum disampinya sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. " karena itu, aku akan memberikan kesempatan untuk kalian semua memberikan salam terakhir untuk luhan."lanjut Mr. Choi kemudian menepuk pundak luhan lalu keluar dari kelas yang seketika berubah menjadi sangat ribut. Hampir semua murid di kelas itu langsung mengerumuni Luhan—ya hampir semua, kecuali sehun yang memilih untuk meninggalkan kelas sementara luhan hanya mendesah pelan.

* * *

Langit jingga kembali mengukuhkan tahtanya. Semilir angin menerpa ketiga namja yang duduk berdekatan di ruangan penuh alat musik itu—memandangi hamparan rumput hijau dari jendela-jendela kaca yang terbuka di depan mereka.

"padahal kau dan aku baru saja bergabung dengan klub musik dan aku masih ingin mendengarkanmu bernyanyi." ucap namja berkulit gelap sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"kau juga belum mencicipi masakanku." Tambah namja lain yang memiliki mata bulat.

Mendengar perkataan kedua sahabatnya itu, Namja berambut merah—Luhan terkekeh pelan. "kau masih bisa mendengarkanku bernyanyi, tenang saja." Luhan menepuk punggung jongin seraya mengeluarkan senyum lebarnya, menunjukkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya. "dan kyungsoo, kau tidak keberatan kan membawa masakanmu ke rumahku?" Luhan kembali terkekeh.

Tak ada yang membalas perkataan luhan, baik Jongin dan Kyungsoo—keduanya hanya diam. Luhan tersenyum kecil, seolah tahu akan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"kalian akan baik-baik saja begitu juga aku. Jangan khawatir." Suara luhan bergetar.

"Luhan, sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikan semuanya dari Sehun?" tanya kyungsoo yang langsung membuat hati Luhan berkedut. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum kembali tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya.

"sampai aku pergi." Jawab luhan pelan tetapi Kyungsoo dan Jongin dapat mendengarnya degan jelas.

Suasana kebali hening selama beberapa saat sebelum Luhan beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati jendela, membelakangi Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang menatap Luhan dengan tatapan sendu.

"kumohon, kalian jangan mengatakan apapun pada sehun" Gumam luhan tanpa menoleh kearah Kyungsoo dan Jongin, ia tak ingin kedua sahabatnya itu melihat air matanya yang kembali mengucur dari mata _nut-brownnya_.

"ya, kami berjanji."

* * *

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, _hazel_nya menatap langit malam tanpa bintang diatas sana. Lagi-lagi awan hitam menutupi keindahan sang langit malam, hanya cahaya bulan yang terlihat samar di balik awan hitam tersebut. namja berambut soft pink itu memejamkan matanya yang terasa berat sebelum suara seseorang yang sedang bernyanyi tertangkap di indera pendengarannya. Sehun langsung membuka matanya lalu memandang ke arah kamar luhan yang berada tepat di samping balkonnya.

_I'll let you go  
I'll let you fly  
Why do I keep asking why  
I'll let you go  
Now that I found  
A way to keep somehow  
More than a broken vow_

Broken Vow, untuk kedua kalinya Sehun mendengarkan lagu itu dilantunkan oleh Luhan sejak namja _chinese_ itu kembali. entah mengapa tiba-tiba firasat sehun seperti memberitahukannya sesuatu ketika ia mendengarkan lagu itu—seperti... ada sesuatu yang akan hilang sebentar lagi, tetapi ia berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikannya.

Namja berambut _soft pink_ itu mendesah pelan kemudian masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu balkonnya rapat sebelum menjatuhkan badannya diatas kasur berspray putih miliknya dan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu kembali lewat di pikirannya.

* * *

**Sehun POV**

Luhan, kenapa?

Kenapa ketika aku sudah memaafkanmu kau membuatku kembali membencimu? Kau membuatku menyesal telah membuka hatiku kembali untukmu—Seharusnya dari awal aku tidak membiarkanmu kembali masuk di dalam sana kalau aku tahu semuanya akan seperti ini.

Luhan, Kenapa kau tidak mau berjanji padaku?

Apa kau akan meninggalkanku lagi?

Lalu, untuk apa kau kembali lagi jika akhirnya kau akan meningalkanku untuk kedua kalinya?

Aku menyesal telah memaafkanmu, Luhan.

* * *

Sinar mentari langsung menyapaku ketika aku membuka mataku perlahan. aku melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 05.55 sebelum menggerutu kesal—suara sirine ambulans membuatku terbangun sepagi itu. dengan gerakan malas, akupun beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan menuju balkon kamarku dan mendapati mobil ambulans terparkir di pekarangan rumah keluarga Lu. Dua orang pria berbaju putih keluar dari ambulans itu, mereka berdua mengeluarkan sebuah tempat tidur seperti tempat tidur pasien dan segera berjalan cepat memasuki rumah keluarga Lu. tak berapa lama Mrs. Lu keluar dari rumah itu dan disusul oleh kedua pria berbaju putih yang membopong tempat tidur tadi—Luhan berada diatas tempat tidur itu, matanya terpejam, tubuhnya terlihat lebih pucat dan sedikit menguning. aku tersendat, sesuatu terjadi pada Luhan. dan aku semakin yakin ketika mataku memandang mrs. Lu, air mata mengucur deras di pipinya.

"Luhan..." Gumamku pelan sebelum aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat keluar dari mataku.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Sehun menarik jongin dan kyungsoo menuju ruang musik dan kemudian menatap kedua sahabatnya itu sesaat setelah ketiganya sampai ke ruangan tersebut. jongin dan kyungsoo menatap sehun dengan tatapan bingung.

"katakan padaku..." suara sehun terdengar serak. "katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Luhan!"

Perkataan sehun tersebut membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo terkesiap—keduanya bingung apa yang harus mereka lakukan dan katakan saat itu sementara sehun menatap mereka secara bergantian.

"kenapa kalian diam saja? Apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?!" nada suara sehun meninggi. Matanya terasa panas, seperti ada sesuatu yang sebentar lagi menyeruak dari sana.

Jongin dan kyungsoo menatap satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya Jongin menarik nafasnya kemudian menatap dua iris _hazel_ milik sehun. _'maafkan aku Luhan.'_

* * *

Nafas sehun tersengal. Ia terus mempercepat laju larinya menyusuri jalanan kota yang ramai. Ia tak peduli berpasang-pasang mata yang memandanginya, yang ia tahu saat itu adalah harus segera sampai ke rumah sakit, ia harus segera bertemu dengan Luhan—sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Ia sudah tahu semuanya—ya semuanya.

Air mata sehun membanjiri pipinya ketika perkataan-perkataan jongin kembali berputar di otaknya.

"_kanker hati, luhan mengidap kanker hati stadium akhir."_

Akhirnya sehun tahu, mengapa luhan tak ingin berjanji padanya untuk yang kedua kali. Namja chinese itu tahu, bahwa ia akan segera meninggalkan sehun—lagi.

"_delapan tahun lalu, Luhan meninggalkanmu karena ia tidak ingin kau tahu bahwa ia mengidap kanker. Dan selama delapan tahun, Luhan berusaha untuk sembuh. Dia mengikuti berbagai macam pengobatan agar bisa memperpanjang hidupnya, tetapi semua ternyata sia-sia. Kankernya semakin parah, dan setahun yang lalu dokter memfonis Luhan bahwa Hidupnya tinggal delapan bulan lagi. dia memutuskan untuk kembali, dan alasannya kembali di sisa-sisa hidupnya adalah—bertemu denganmu, orang yang paling dia sayangi dan meminta maaf padamu karena telah mengingkari janjinya. "_

Sehun kembali terisak—bukan karena Luhan, tetapi menangisi dirinya sendiri. ia begitu bodoh karena membiarkan ego menguasai dirinya selama bertahun-tahun. Ia begitu bodoh karena ia tak pernah mempedulikan perasaan luhan. ia begitu bodoh karena selalu membohongi perasaannya sendiri. ia begitu bodoh karena ia tak pernah mau mendengar alasan Luhan meninggalkannya. Dan ia begitu bodoh, karena ia menyadari semuanya disaat ia dan Luhan sudah tak mungkin lagi bersama.

"_yang bisa menyelamatkanya mungkin hanya transplantasi, tetapi kemungkinan untuk berhasil hanya 10%"_

Langkah sehun terhenti ketika ia menatap gedung rumah sakit di seberang jalan. Ia tersenyum piluh—beberapa saat lagi ia akan segera bertemu dengan Luhan—sahabat masa kecilnya, orang yang sangat ia sayangi, orang yang—sangat ia cintai.

Sehun kembali mengambil langkah seribu menuju rumah sakit tersebut sebelum cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan memenuhi indera pengelihatannya.

* * *

Luhan memandangi langit-langit kamar itu dengan tatapan kosong. Tubuhnya yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai selang dan kabel tipis membuatnya sulit untuk bergera. Ia kemudian menarik nafasnya sebelum menatap langit malam di luar jendela. sosok itu kembali muncul di benaknya—Sehun.

Apa sehun baik-baik saja? Apa dia merindukan Luhan?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu seolah tidak pernah absen dari pikiran Luhan. sejujurnya, ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Sehun, memeluk namja itu dan mengecup bibirnya—mencurahkan semua hasrat yang dari dulu ingin ia curahkan pada namja berambut soft pink itu. Karena Luhan tahu, ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Sehun lagi—untuk selamanya.

Kenyataan itu semakin membuat luhan tidak rela untuk segera pergi, ditambah lagi ia belum mendapatkan maaf dari sehun. itu semakin membuat batinnya terpuruk. Hal terbesar yang ia inginkan saat ini selain memeluk dan mengecup sehun adalah mendapatkan maaf dari namja itu.

"Luhan..." Suara Halus itu segera menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya.

"mama."balas luhan pelan. tenaganya tak sanggup untuk mengeluarkan suara yang lebih kuat.

Raut wajah Mrs. Lu terlihat lebih cerah dari biasanya. Wanita itu mendekati luhan kemudian mengelus kepala luhan perlahan. "_Mama_ mendapatkan donor hati untukmu.." Luhan membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar perkataan sang mama. "...kau tahu kan kemungkinan donor akan berhasil hanya 10%? Sejujurnya, sekarang mama tidak ingin kau menjalani operasi transplantasi, tetapi.."

"mama, aku ingin dioperasi."

Mrs. Lu terkesiap, kaget akan apa yang ia dengar dari sang anak. Ia menatap luhan dengan tatapan kaget bercapur bingun sementara Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan yakin.

"tapi luhan.."

"aku ingin dioperasi."

Tekad Luhan sudah bulat. Namja itu ingin segera di operasi—ia ingin sembuh walaupun ia tahu kemungkinannya untuk selamat sangat tipis. tetapi setipis-tipisnya kemungkinan itu, masih ada harapan untuknya. Luhan tidak peduli dengan perkataan dokter padanya dulu, karena Luhan tahu, hidup dan matinya ada di tangan Tuhan. Ia ingin segera sembuh—ia belum mau mati sebelum Sehun memaafkannya.

* * *

TBC –

Note:

Annyeong~ chapter 5 datang dengan segala kegajean di dalamnya =="

Mian klo chapter ini masih banyak kekurangannya

Sehun akhirnya benar-benar sadar sm kesalahannya ciee (?) Sementara mamanya Luhan jadi plin plan ==" masa di chap 4 mamanya yang mau luhan dioperasi tapi di chap ini kok jadi mamanya luhan yang gak rela luhan di operasi ya? ah plinplan /oke knpa ini jd nyalahin mamanya luhan? wkwkwk/

Oh iya, sekedari informasi nih, chapter dpan FF ini udh mau End. Hiks hiks...

Sehun bisa bersatu sama luhan ga ya? hehehe yang mau sehun sama luhan bersatu angkat tangannyaaa! (?)

Okok last~! saseum mau ngucapin makasih banyak buat yang udanh ngikutin evening sky smpe sjauh ini TT TT tanpa dukungan kalian saseum gak bklan bisa smangat

Oke deh... see ya on the last chapter ya~ ^^


	7. Chapter 6 : You Leave Me?

**Title: Evening Sky**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

**Author: Wind Saseum**

**Cast: Sehun (EXO), Luhan (EXO), Other Cast**

* * *

**EVENING SKY**

Chapter 6 [Final Chapter] :"You Leave me?"

Bau alkohol langsung menyeruak di indera penciuman Luhan sesaat setelah ia sadar dari pengaruh obat bius yang membuatnya tertidur selama hampir dua belas jam. Namja berambut merah itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sembari berusaha menggerakan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat kaku, tetapi kekuatannya belum mampu untuk bergerak lebih leluasa.

"aish.." Luhan meringis ketika ia merasakan perih di bagian kanan atas perutnya. Bukan perih yang biasanya ia rasakan tetapi kali ini lebih seperti—Luka jahitan.

"Luhan, kau sudah sadar nak?" Tanya seseorang dengan suara berat yang sangat familiar di telinga Luhan. Luhan tersenyum ketika mendapati sang _baba_ berdiri di sampingnya dengan senyum sumringah di wajahnya.

"Operasinya berhasil. Bahkan dokter yang menanganimu pun terheran-heran. ini sungguh keajaiban, Luhan." ucap seorang wanita berambut cokelat yang muncul dari belakang sang baba dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Luhan termenung selama beberapa saat sebelum kembali tersenyum, setetes air mata mengalir melalui pelipisnya. Gembira—ya itulah yang dirasakan Luhan kala itu. ia tak henti-hentinya berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena Dia memberikan kesempatan untuk Luhan menikmati hidup lebih panjang, dan Dia memberikan Luhan kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya pada sahabat masa kecilnya—Sehun. Tetapi sesuatu mengusik batin Luhan kala itu, entah mengapa perasaannya menjadi sedikit aneh setiap kali ia mengingat Sehun—seperti...ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada namja pemilik _hazel_ itu yang tidak diketahui oleh Luhan.

"Luhan, kau harus beristirahat selama satu minggu disini sebelum dokter memperbolehkanmu pulang."perkataan sang _mama_ memawa Luhan kembali tersadar akan lamunannya. Luhan mengangguk pelan tanpa membalas, ia terlalu lelah untuk berbicara saat itu.

Satu minggu—dia hanya perlu menunggu selama satu minggu dan setelah itu ia akan memberanikan dirinya meminta maaf pada Sehun meskipun Luhan tidak yakin Sehun akan memaafkannya nanti.

* * *

Luhan melahap buburnya dengan lahap, sementara mrs. Lu terkekeh pelan melihat Luhan yang terlihat sangat kelaparan akibat berpuasa selama beberapa hari setelah operasi pencangkokan hatinya. Luhan melirik sang mama yang duduk tak jauh dari tepat tidurnya kemudian ikut terkekeh lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya menghabiskan buburnya.

"_mama._."

"ya, Luhan?"

"apa _mama_ masih memengang janji itu?"

pertanyaan Luhan tersebut membuat Mrs. Lu terdiam sebelum akhirnya mengangguk cepat sembari mengeluarkan senyum tipis. "Ya, tentu saja. _Mama_ tidak mengatakan apapun pada Sehun dan Mrs. Oh tentang penyakitmu."

Luhan mengangguk sebelum kembali berkutat dengan buburnya. Mrs Lu mendesah pelan. ya, wanita itu memang tidak berkata apapun pada Sehun dan Mrs. Oh, tetapi mereka sudah mengetahui semuanya tetapi... Luhan-lah yang saat itu tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Luhanie!" tiba-tiba seseorang—lebih tepatnya dua orang membuka pintu dan langsung berjalan cepat menuju tempat tidur Luhan dengan wajah berseri-seri. Satu diantara kedua orang itu membawa keranjang buah kemudian diletakkan diatas meja di samping tempat tidur Luhan.

"Jongin, Kyungsoo!" Luhan tersenyum lebar ketika melihak kedua sahabatnya itu.

"bagaimana keadaanmu? Ah aku sangat senang ketika tahu operasinya berhasil."oceh kyungsoo semangat.

"aku baik-baik saja. bagaimana kabar kalian berdua?"

"buruk! Aku mendapat dua nilai merah di ujianku kemarin." Keluh jongin dengan raut wajah kesal yang langsung membuat Luhan, Kyungsoo bahkan Mrs. Lu terbahak.

"kalau aku hanya mendapatkan nila A di semua mata pelajaran." Ucap kyungsoo bangga sementara Jongin hanya memutar matanya bosan. Luhan terkekeh melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"lalu, bagaimana dengan Sehun?"

Seketika Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Mrs. Lu tersendat. Wajah mereka terlihat kaget ketika mendengar pertanyaan Luhan tersebut. kedua namja itu saling bertatapan sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan yang masih menunggu jawaban kedua sahabatnnya itu.

"ah! Sehun uhm.. di-dia.. dia baik-baik saja." Kyungsoo sedikit terbata.

"y-ya benar. Sehun baik-baik saja."tambah Jongin.

Luhan mengangguk pelan kemudian menarik ujung-ujung bibirnya sehingga membentuk senyuman. "Syukurlah. Firasatku tidak enak akhir-akhir ini."

Tak ada yang membalas perkataan Luhan tersebut. Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Mrs. Lu memilih untuk diam sebelum Mr. Lu datang dan langsung menghangatkan kembali suasana di kamar itu.

* * *

Luhan POV

Aku terduduk di atas ranjang _mama_ dan _baba_, masih memegang secarik kertas putih dengan tangan yang bergetar. Mataku kembali membaca isi dari kertas itu. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku ketika mengetahui bahwa tidak ada yang salah disana.

Aku menatap _mama_ yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di kamar itu—menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti bertanya apakah semua yang kubaca adalah benar. _mama_ menghampiriku kemudian duduk di sampingku, tangannya mengelus kepalaku lembut.

"_mama_, apakah ini benar?"tanyaku lirih, berharap _mama_ akan menjawab bahwa semua yang kubaca itu salah. Tetapi dugaanku meleset, _mama_ mengangguk pelan tanpa berkata apapun.

Hangat malam dimusim panas langsung menyergapku ketika aku berjalan cepat menuju rumah keluarga Oh—tak menghiraukan _Mama_ yang memanggil-manggil namaku—aku tak peduli. Yang ada dipikiranku sekarang ialah mencari tahu alasan dari semuanya. Alasan mengapa Sehun mendonorkan hatinya untukku—untuk orang yang ia benci.

Kutarik nafasku dalam sebelum mengetuk pintu rumah keluarga Oh dan tak berapa lama sosok Mrs. Oh terlihat dibalik pintu. Ahjuma itu menatapku dengan tatapan kaget sebelum ia mempersilahkanku masuk. Aku mengambil tempat duduk di samping Mrs. Oh yang kini menatapku sendu—seperti sudah mengetahui alasanku datang kesana.

"kenapa, mrs. Oh? Kenapa Sehun mendonorkan hatinya unutkku?" suaraku bergetar, air mataku seperti ingin keluar tetapi aku berusaha menahannya.

Mrs. Oh terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali menatapku dengan tatapan sendunya. "Luhan, sebenarnya aku tak ingin menceritakan ini padamu." Mrs. Oh berhenti sejenak. "aku sudah berjanji pada Sehun, tetapi kurasa kau harus tahu semuanya."

Aku hanya diam, mempersilahkan Mrs. Oh memulai ceritanya.

"Sehun mengalami kecelakaan ketika ia hendak pergi menjengukmu di rumah sakit."

Batinku seperti dipukul sangat kuat ketika mendengarkan kalimat Mrs. Oh tersebut. air mataku tak bisa kutahan lagi, aku mulai terisak di depan Mrs. Oh. Sedih, Kaget, dan juga Takut bersatu padu dan membuat air mataku semakin membanjiri pipiku. Sejujurnya aku tak ingin lagi mendengar apa yang selanjutnya akan dikatakan oleh Mrs. Oh—aku Takut. Takut jika aku akan mendengar sesuatu yang lebih buruk lagi.

"Sehun koma, tetapi sebelum ia tidak sadarkan diri ia meminta agar hatinya didonorkan untukmu. Dia juga meminta agar semua ini dirahasiakan darimu, baik soal kecelakaannya dan juga soal donor hati itu."

Aku semakin terisak. Tubuhku bergetar hebat, seperti semua tulang-tulangku sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan tubuhku. Sehun, kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua untukku?

"Lalu, bagaimana keadaan Sehun sekarang? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" tanyaku ditengah isakanku. Aku tak bertanya alasan Sehun melakukan itu semua, yang ada di pikiranku saat itu adalah keadaan Sehun. Mrs. Oh kembali terdiam, air mata terlihat menggumpal di ujung mata _hazel_nya dan membuatku semakin tidak tenang. Tiba-tiba sesuatu melintas di pikiranku yang langsung kutepis jauh-jauh—sehun, kau tidak meninggalkanku bukan?

"mrs. Oh, tolong katakan padaku, Sehun baik-baik saja kan?" suaraku meninggi. aku tahu kelakuanku memang tidak pantas, tetapi ketakutan telah menguasaiku—ketakutan jika sesuatu yang melintas di pikiranku itu benar-benar terjadi.

Air mata mrs oh akhirnya menetes dan itu membuatku mengetahui bahwa hal buruk terjadi pada Sehun. tolong, jangan katakan bahwa dia—bahwa dia meninggalkanku. "Luhan, akibat kecelakaan dan Luka parah yang Sehun alami, dia—"

Aku tersendat, mataku membulat dan sekujur tubuhku seperti beku kala itu. kala mataku menangkap sosok berambut _soft pink_ dan bermata _hazel_ itu—Sehun. aku mengerjap beberapa kali, memastikan bahwa yang kulihat adalah benar-benar dirinya. Aku tidak salah, itu benar-benar Sehun! dia... tidak meninggalkanku.

"Luhan..."gumamnya pelan.

* * *

Aku dan Sehun duduk bersebelahan di pekarangan rumah keluarga Oh. Kami sama-sama menatap langit malam dalam diam. Aku melirik Sehun yang duduk bersandar di kursi rodanya kemudian menunduk dalam. Rasa bersalah menggerogoti hatiku kala itu. Sehun lumpuh dan itu semua karena aku, ya aku yang menyebabkan dia menderita seperti ini. Tetapi aku tidak mau munafik, jujur aku senang karena ternyata ia tidak meninggalkanku seperti apa yang kupikirkan beberapa saat lalu.

"maafkan aku, Sehun. maafkan aku karena telah menyakitimu." ucapku pada akhirnya. Entah sudah berapa kali aku meminta maaf pada Sehun sejak aku kembali ke sini, tetapi aku tak peduli. Kalaupun aku harus meminta maaf padanya milyaran kali sekalipun aku akan melakukannya.

Sehun tidak merespon. Ia hanya sibuk memperhatikan langit malam diatas kepalanya. Aku kembali terdiam, begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan padanya tetapi entahlah, aku takut untuk menanyakannya.

"Luhan, kau tak perlu minta maaf padaku." Aku langsung menoleh pada Sehun ketika perkataan itu keluar dari bibirnya. Ia tidak melirikku, matanya masih terpaku pada bintang-bintang di atas sana. "Semua yang terjadi padaku tidak sepenuhnya adalah kesalahanmu."

"tidak, Sehun. semua adalah salahku. Aku meninggalkanmu dulu, aku mengusik hari-harimu, dan aku yang—"

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu..." Sehun memotong kalimatku. Ia akhirnya menatapku sejenak kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Aku memilih untuk diam—membiarkan Sehun melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku terlalu egois, hanya memikirkan perasaanku tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu. Aku tahu selama ini kau terluka karena aku, dan aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Kau tahu, aku selalu berusaha untuk semakin membencimu tetapi semakin aku berusaha, semakin aku menyakiti diriku sendiri karena akhirnya aku sadar bahwa perasaan sayangku padamu itu lebih besar dari rasa benciku padamu."

Tetes demi tetes air mata keluar dari dua iris _hazel_ itu ketika ia kembali menatapku kemudian mendekapku dalam pelukannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahuku. "Aku tak mau kehilanganmu. Karena itulah aku memintamu berjanji sekali lagi padaku, dan karena itulah aku...mendonorkan hatiku untukmu. Aku...tak ingin kau meninggalkanku untuk kedua kalinya, Luhan."

"Se-sehun..."aku terbata. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa Sehun akan mengatakan semua itu dan semuanya itu akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan di pikiranku.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali menatapku dalam. Jari-jarinya yang hangat menyentuh pipiku yang basah. "Xiao Lu, maafkan aku." Bisiknya sebelum mencium bibirku lembut. Aku memejamkan mataku, menumpahkan semua kerinduan dan perasaan yang selama ini selalu kupendam. Tuhan, Kau memang selalu baik.

Kami melepaskan ciuman itu ketika pasokan udara semakin menipis. Sehun tersenyum seraya menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di pipiku. "aku sangat menyayangimu."

"tapi kau tidak bisa berjalan lagi dan itu karena—" Sehun meletakkan telunjuknya di bibirku sebelum kembali tersenyum.

"aku tak peduli. Yang penting aku bisa bersamamu." Ucapnya. "dan Xiao Lu, apa kau memaafkanku?"

Aku tersenyum kemudian mengangguk pasti. "ya, aku memaafkanmu." Sehun tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya sebelum kembali mencium bibirku singkat.

"dan Sehun, apa kau memaafkanku?" tanyaku. Sehun terkekeh pelan lalu membawaku kedalam pelukannya.

"Tentu saja, Xiao Lu." Sehun mengelus kepalaku lembut.

Aku membalas pelukannya kemudian berbisik di telinganya. "terima kasih, Sehun. Terima kasih atas semuanya—terima kasih karena kau telah menyelamatkan hidupku."

"Apapun akan aku lakukan agar kau tidak meninggalkanku lagi."

"Kukira kau yang akan meninggalkanku."

"itu tidak akan terjadi, Xiao Lu."

aku dan Sehun tersenyum lalu menatap langit malam diatas kepala kami.

Seperti de javu, kami berada di sini, di tempat yang sama, di suasana yang sama, dan dibawah langit malam yang sama seperti delapan tahun lalu. tetapi Langit malam kali itu tidak menjadi saksi dari sebuah perjanjian melainkan menjadi saksi akhir dari sebuah penantian yang panjang, menjadi saksi dari arti sebuah pengorbanan, dan menjadi saksi bahwa rasa cinta dan sayang yang selalu mempersatuka.

* * *

_Cinta dan kasih sayang, dua hal ajaib yang memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar yang bisa memperbaiki hati yang dikuasai oleh kebencian dan bisa memperbaiki pikiran yang dikuasai oleh keegoisan._

_**THE END –**_

* * *

Note:

AAAAAAAAAA~ akhrinya ff ini tamat juga dengan ending yang tidak memuaskan hiks hiks.. Mian klo endingnya kependekan trus gak sesuai harapan Chingu-chingu sekalian TT TT sbenarnya saseum jg kecewa sma endingnya hiks knapa endingnya kyk gini? aaaaa /ok lupakan

saseum mau cerita-cerita dikit nih.. hehehe Sbenarnya konsep awal saseum sih, Sehun yang bkalan ninggalin Luhan untuk selamanya /eak/, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir kasian Luhan juga.. kayaknya dia gak pernah bahagia di ff ini hikseu TT TT nah maka dari itu Saseum akhirnya mutusin buat bkin fail Happy ending. Kekeke

oh ya, rencananya Saseum mau bkin sequel dari ff ini... jadi yg masih bingung sm ceritanya/endingnya silahkan review nanti saseum bklan lebih memperjelas di sequel nanti.. ^^

last, thanks buat yang udah ngikutin ff ini smpe final chapter n yg gak capek2 review.. mian saseum gak bisa sebutin satu2 tapi saseum berterima kasih banget buat chingu2 sekalian karena tanpa kalian Saseum gak bkln bisa slesein ff ini... GAMSAAA~ / Bow/

Ok itu aja, sampai jumpa di sequel Evening Sky ^^


End file.
